


Lullaby

by phoebo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, lack of capital letters, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebo/pseuds/phoebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like a litany, the way jackson kisses him, marking his favorite spots as he continue his way through isaac's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here at AO3, so.  
> There's a sad lack of capital letters and I am really, really sorry. Also, English is not my first language so forgive my mistakes.

cheekbone, collarbone, wrist.  
it's like a litany, the way jackson kisses him, marking his favorite spots as he continue his way through isaac's body.

thumb, palm, wrist again.  
he does look him in the eyes after every kiss, with that hungry and subtle look that scares him sometimes. luckily isaac is used to more dangerous things than a horny teenager, so he just surrends to the touch.

shoulder, neck, jaw.  
it started out as a "hey, i can see you sitting on that tree all wet and shit, so please come inside my warm house" and let me take care of you.  
it happened two, three, four times and then it was an habit.  
a really shitty habit according to jackson but hey, he was the one that invited him the fist time.

chin, nose, forehead.  
he remembers the first hot cup of milk.  
jackson handed him the white mug just as nonchalantly as when he asked to come in, without looking at him.  
isaac murmured something to thank him and drank the milk as his life depended on it.  
«where are you parents?» he asked.  
«out.» was the short answer.  
they spent another five minutes in silence.  
«why are you doing this?»  
«dunno.»  
i feel like i can understand you. i feel like we are lost in two similar ways. i feel like we are carrying the same fucking weight.  
«ok.»

sternum, belly, hipbone.  
he remembers the first kiss.  
«i still don't get it.» he told him one night, weeks after the first.  
«what is that you don't get, isaac?» jackson answered, sounding a little exasperated.  
«this.» tried to explain isaac, pointing himself and that the other one with his skinny and long finger.  
he was leaning against the door of jackson's bedroom, trying to cover up the last red bruise on his cheekbone.  
«don't you understand, isaac?» the words were whispered right into his ear.  
too close, his mind told him, too close!  
«don't you understand?» jackson's voice was broken and it curled slowly in isaac's spine.  
«i—i don't.» he said, unsure.  
«i do.»  
and suddenly his lips were on isaac's, pulling him in a demanding and messy kiss, full of teeth and tongue and biting.  
isaac didn't know where to put his arms so he laid them resting against his hips, overwhelmed by the intensity of the act.  
getting no reaction from the other boy, jackson stopped abruptly, looking him straight in the eyes.  
«do you actually feel something?» he asked, desperation and fear in his voice.  
something snapped inside isaac. he took a step forward and grabbed jackson by his hips, forcefully kissing him back and laying him on the bed. jackson rolled him again and then isaac was laying under him without breaking the kiss.  
jackson's lips were making their way to isaac's neck we he kissed a bruise just under his jaw, pressing hard.  
isaac hissed in pain and opened his hide wide, pulling jackson off of him.  
«i can't. i am sorry. i can't. forgive me.» whispered, closing the door behind him  
isaac never showed up for a week.

shoulder, shoulder, heart, lips.  
the kiss is chaste, just a brush of lips. the kind of long, meaningful kiss that makes your stomach ache in pain because of its intensity, the kind of kiss full of untold words and love declarations.  
isaac feels his eyelids heavy and just close his eyes.  
«goodnight.» jackson whispers on his skin, making him shiver.  
he falls asleep in a matter of seconds, feeling something warm in his chest. he likes it.


End file.
